


Love Me, Love My Bike

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio spends the Fourth of July watching Speed tune up his Ducati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love My Bike

It was Independence Day and for once I wasn’t spending it alone at work. Instead, I was sitting in a battered lawn chair in my garage waiting for my lover to finish working on his bike.

His girl.

She was a canary yellow racing bike that was in pieces on a dingy white sheet that Speed had stretched out on the floor.

It was a labor of love this yearly tune-up.

I felt myself grow hard as I watched him reassemble her. He caressed each piece like he did me when we made love.

I slouched in my chair hoping to hide my arousal, but Speed knew me as intimately as he did the Ducati.

I had to bite back a groan as he threw a leg over her to straddle her.

“Wanna go for a ride?” he purred. He held out a hand to me that was covered in grease.

I licked suddenly dry lips, nodded and took his hand.

&/&/&

I relaxed in Speed’s arms as we snuggled on the beach and watched the fireworks.

“Happy Fourth of July, H,” he whispered into my ear.

“You too, Speed.”

fin


End file.
